Girl Meets Homecoming: A Two-Shot
by lovefrancesg
Summary: The gang's first Homecoming Dance is right around the corner! After making the mistake of not asking her to Semi-Formal in middle school, will Lucas finally have the guts to ask Riley to Homecoming and sweep her off her feet? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Girl Meets Homecoming Part 1 of 2: The Plan

A/N: I don't own anything but the concept of this story. Enjoy!

 **Homecoming Dance 2016: A Royal Affair  
Saturday, October 1 at 7:00 pm  
Semi-Formal Attire**

Riley stared at the banner for a while before making her way towards her locker to retrieve books for the first 3 periods. She put in her combo and looked at the photos that were on the inside of her locker door. She smiled at the memories she made in middle school and thought about all the memories she would be making with her friends now that they are in high school.

"Morning Riles! Watcha doin?" Maya asked as she opens her own locker.

"Nothing," Riley slams her locker shut and leans her back on the wall of lockers. "Ready for class?"

"I'm never ready for class."

"Homecoming really is a big deal in high school huh? I mean look at all these posters and banners!" Riley exclaimed with her hands motioning to everything that was around them.

Maya closes her locker and turns to look at her best friend, "Yeah. It's like our school mascot puked our school colors and all the pep inside of him."

"Funny Maya."

The two walked towards a bench where they usually hangout with Farkle, Zay, Lucas and Smackle before first period. They set their book bags down and Maya kicks her feet up and rests it on the table in front of them.

"Oh honey, you look like you got puked on too," Maya pointed out, scrunching her nose.

"Well, I love school spirit Maya!" Riley grinned. "Plus, I'm a cheerleader. I kind of have to."

"Speaking of homecoming, are you planning on going?"

"Yes even though I'm pretty sure my dad will be chaperoning," Riley shrugged. "You're going right?"

"Do I have to?"

"You don't _have_ to but it would be really nice if you did!" Riley batted her eyelashes towards her best friend. She knew she couldn't resist it. "It's our first homecoming Maya!"

"I know Peaches," Maya huffed. "Well it's 3 weeks away. I have some time to think about it. Plus don't I need a date or something?"

Riley furrowed her eyebrows, "You don't need a date to go to these things. If it makes it better, I'm not going with a date. It could be just the two of us!"

"You don't know if you're not going with a date," Maya raised her eyebrows. "What happens if Huckleberry over there asks you?"

They looked towards the other hallway where they see Lucas and Zay approaching them. The boys wave hello when they see that they girls smiled at their direction.

"Maya don't be ridiculous. You know we're all just friends."

"How _clueless_ are you?" Maya questioned. "Honey you're extremely smart but you're kinda not."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you two ladies talking about?" Zay asked as him and Lucas take their spot on the top ledge of the bench. "And where's Farkle and Smackle?"

"They're in a meeting. We're just talking about the game this Friday. Are you two ready?" Riley asked the boys who got in to the junior varsity football team as freshmen.

"Of course we're pumped to play, sugar!" Zay fist bumped Lucas.

"You're gonna be there to cheer us on right Riley?" Lucas laid a hand on her shoulder and she immediately tensed up.

Riley turned her body slightly to face Lucas, "Of course I'll be there. I kind of have to." She laughed and Lucas' eyes lit up.

*RING* The sound of the first bell indicated that they had 5 minutes to get to their first class.

"See you guys in 3rd period!" Lucas waved as he and Zay walk the opposite way to get to first period.

Riley turns to Maya who had a smirk on her face. "What?"

"You are so not going to that dance without a date." They make their way towards their classroom.

"Maya would you stop it? Lucas is not going to ask me to the dance. We are just friends. That's it."

"Keep telling yourself that sugar."

* * *

During their free period, Zay and Lucas went to the weights room to lift per their coach's orders.

Lucas began preparing himself to begin some reps on the benchpress. "So Zay, is Vanessa going to be able to make it to our Homecoming dance?"

"Unfortunately she can't. She wants to save up her money so she can come visit us during winter break instead."

"Why does she want to come here when it's going to be cold? Wouldn't it make more sense if you went to Texas?" Lucas asked as he holds on to bar and lifts it out of its place.

"She's never been to New York so she wants to come here."

"So no date for you huh?"

"Look man, I know we're best friends and all but I'd rather go alone than go as your date to the dance."

Lucas stares at him briefly and continued to do his reps, "I wasn't asking you to the dance Zay."

"Oh so who are you going to ask?" Zay smirked. "Riley?"

Lucas was taken aback by Zay's comment that he almost dropped the bar on his chest if it weren't for his friend's quick reaction. "Well I almost died."

"Woah there buddy. Lost your concentration there?"

Lucas sat up and took a swig of water from his bottle. He wipes the sweat of his face with a towel and hangs his head low, staring at his hands. "I'm not going to ask her to the dance Zay. I _can't_ ask her to the dance."

"And why not?" Zay walks around and stood in front of his friend. "It's obvious you two still like each other."

"No Zay," He shook his head. " _I_ still like her. _She_ sees me as a friend."

"Bay window. Bay window in 4 hours with Farkle."

Lucas looks up and stares at Zay with confusion. "Are you mocking the girls?"

"Well no I wasn't trying to but we really do have to get us boys a bay window," Zay scratched his head. "We have problems and feelings to talk about too you know."

Lucas blinked multiple times. "Okay buddy let's just keep working on these sets."

"Oh you know I'm right!" Zay smirked and nodded his head.

* * *

The day passed slowly for the friends. After school and their respective extra-curricular activities, the gang assembled at Topanga's to do their homework-most of them anyways.

"Are you guys excited for the Homecoming Dance?" Farkle started up a conversation after being immersed with homework for what seemed to be hours. "It's our first one! I'm going to ask Smackle. Who will you guys be going with?"

"Well Vanessa won't be able to make it so I'll be going with me, myself and I." Zay smiled widely. "I'm the best date I could ever have."

Maya looked up from the drawing she was working on, "Most likely going with Riley. Unless someone decides to ask her." She smirked and wiggled her eyebrows towards Lucas. He kept his head down pretending that he didn't hear anything.

"Oh Peaches, no one will ask me!" Riley scoffed. "So I am all yours."

"How about you Lucas?" Maya asked.

"NO! I'm not going to ask her!" Lucas yelled. He looked around the bakery to see everyone staring at him. "I mean, no I'm not going with anyone."

Farkle narrowed his eyes and returned to his readings. "Huh. Right."

"Okay my momma wants me home early tonight so I'm going to get going now," Lucas closed his books and started putting his things back into his backpack. "I'll see you guys tomorrow at school!" And with that Lucas ran out of the bakery.

"Farkle. Let's go." Zay motioned for him. "We'll be back in a jiffy ladies."

Riley turned to look at Maya, "Are they okay?"

"Oh don't worry about them. When boys turn a certain age, things start happening to them that they don't understand and it will confuse them. But it's a magical time."

* * *

Lucas didn't walk too far when he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Farkle and Zay running after him so he stopped on his tracks. "What are you guys doing?"

"Quit being dumb Lucas!" Farkle snarked at him. "Wow I'm out of shape."

"What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about you asking Riley to the dance!" Zay responded.

"I'm not asking her to the dance. I _can't_. We're _just friends_."

Farkle snorted, "Oh that's crazy talk. I know Riley and I know you. There's nothing _just friends_ between you two."

Lucas rolled his eyes, "You heard her when she said, 'I'm glad that after what happened between us, we're still going to be the best of friends' right?"

"Oh please. I can see through her crystal clear and she _still_ likes you," Farkle said. "And you, well, you just make it obvious with the whole staring at her all the time and smiling whenever she does _anything_." Farkle sighed. "You know Riley too Lucas and you know that she's afraid she's going to lose you if you started dating. Which is why you need to prove to her that will never happen. You gotta show her you're still worth it."

"Well what do you guys want me to do!" He yelled, clearly frustrated with the entire situation he was in.

Farkle and Zay looked at each other and said in unison, "Ask her to the dance!"

"Fine. But how do I do that?" Lucas looked towards his best friends searching for answers. "I already used a white horse and Charlie Gardner basically swept her off her feet already."

Farkle smiled, "I may have something up my sleeve." He took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hey Maya. We need your help."

"I told you guys we needed a bay window too." Zay said a matter of factly.

* * *

Ah! Lucas is finally ready to prove to Riley once and for all that they are worth it by asking her to the dance! How will Lucas ask her? Will they finally get their shot at being a couple or will Riley's insecurities get the best of her again?

Leave me a review and tell me your thoughts! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Girl Meets Homecoming - The Part Where Lucas Asks Riley

* * *

"So what's the plan?" Lucas asks as he tries to eliminate the zombies on his screen.

The boys were hanging out in Farkle's room on a Tuesday afternoon, as they were figuring out a plan on how Lucas will ask Riley out to the Homecoming Dance. The dance was a little less than 3 weeks away and Lucas has no plans of waiting until later. He fears someone might swoop in and ask Riley before he does. He doesn't plan on missing out a second time after the Semi-Formal incident in middle school.

"We're still waiting for Maya. Did she text you where she was Zay?" Farkle asked pressing the buttons on his controller to zap the zombies dead. A few seconds pass and there was no reply. "Zay?" Farkle paused the game and looked around the room, with his friend nowhere to be found.

"Zay?" Lucas called standing up from the floor and looked around as well. His head turned towards every direction in the room and with no such luck.

The two boys looked around Farkle's extremely enormous room, checking every corner while calling out his name. They searched over and under and in between. And he was still no where to be found.

"Where could he be?" Farkle asked, scratching his head.

"Wait a minute, don't you have a train?" Lucas suggested. "He may have gone somewhere."

And as if on cue, they hear a horn and they see Zay sitting in a car seat, chewing on a turkey leg and sipping on a large soda.

"This turkey tastes so good, I feel like I'm an angel floating on a cloud on heaven." Zay stated as he gets off the Farkle Minkus Express.

Lucas and Farkle turned to look at each other and rolled their eyes. They both turn away from their friend and walked back to resume their game of "Die Zombies Die".

"You guys want something?" Zay sat on a bean bag chair that was in between the other two boys. "I could go back to the kitchen and grab some more food to eat."

"No we're all good Zay. Now could you tell us where Maya is now?" Lucas asked. "I need to be home by 7 and we only have a few hours until then."

Zay took out his phone and tapped a few times on the screen. He gulped and sipped his drink loudly, "She said she's 10 minutes away."

"Hey guys!" Maya announced as she walks in through the door and shuts it close. "Your dad let me in."

"You said 10 minutes." Lucas paused the game again and gave Zay a look.

His friend gave him a grin and took another bite off his turkey leg, "Oh yeah, she sent it 10 minutes ago."

"Anyway, now that she's here. Let's get down to business," Farkle motioned for Maya to sit on a gloved shaped seat, while the boys positioned themselves on their respective bean bag chairs to face her.

"Huh. I feel like a queen." Maya smiled and batted her eyelashes. "Okay peasants, what do you need from me?"

"I want to ask Riley out to the Homecoming Dance and Farkle said you two have something up your sleeves."

A grin grew on Maya's face and she started bouncing on her seat. The boys looked at each other, wondering what was wrong with their blonde friend. It took a while but Farkle finally figured out what Maya was doing.

"Okay let it out," Farkle nonchalantly stated.

"YAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Riley certainly has had an effect on you," Zay stated. He bit down on his turkey leg again and started chewing loudly.

"I know. It's both a blessing and a curse," Maya cleared her throat. "Okay, I think I let it all out." She crossed her legs and nodded. "Now what? Oh yes! The plan. Here's what we were thinking." She leans in closer and starts spilling her plan to the boys, who were nodding and smiling as they listen in to the blonde go on.

* * *

 _2 weeks and 4 days before the Homecoming Dance._

"Is everything in place for later?" Lucas asked as he paces back and forth inside the boys' locker room while fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yes, it's all taken care of." Farkle responded.

Zay stood up from the bench, stood in front of Lucas and grabbed him by the arms. "Now would you please stay still? You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry," Lucas sighed and took a seat next to Farkle. "I'm just so nervous! What if she says no? Or worse!" His eyes widened. "What if someone asks her to the dance before I can get to it?" He groaned loudly and buried his face in his hands.

"Lucas pull yourself together!" Farkle demanded. "No one is going to ask Riley to the dance before you can."

"Well actually, a lot of boys have an interest in Riley." Zay interrupted. "I mean can you blame them? Riley's such a sweetheart and..."

Farkle throws a glare at Zay, "Shut up!"

"No he's right!" Lucas groaned even louder. "I'm going to get rejected before I can even ask her!"

"Okay Lucas," Farkle began. "There's only a few hours left until the school ends. Once that bell rings, things will be in place alright? Maya be watching out for Riley. Zay and I will make sure that everything else will go smoothly as planned. You got it?"

"Thank you. I just want everything to go well."

"We know. Which is why you have us," Farkle smiled. "Okay let's get to class."

* * *

"And that is why the Egyptians built pyramids," Mr. Matthews concluded. They were currently in History class with 15 minutes still left in class. Lucas is tapping his pencil on his desk, glancing at Riley once in a while. Maya notices this and glares at him, mouthing the word 'Stop'. Lucas looked at his watch to check the time again and returned to tapping his pencil. "Mr. Friar, is something the matter?"

"No sir. Everything is just according to plan."

Zay face-palmed, while Maya turns her body towards him and gave him a face of disbelief. Riley glanced behind her and furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why her friends were acting strange.

"You know what. I'm not going to ask," Mr. Matthews returned behind his desk and wrote something on the board. "This will be your homework for tonight." Groans were heard through-out the classroom. A knock on the door was heard and a student aide came in, handing a slip to Mr. Matthews. "Riley, it's for you."

Riley took the piece of paper from her father and read it to herself: _Practice will be held outside on the track by the football field today at 3:45 pm. Please be dressed in your complete cheerleading uniform. -Coach Greene._

The bell rang indicating passing period. Riley folded the paper and placed it in between her books. She packed up her things and got up to leave. She turns to look at her friends but only Maya remained. She wondered why that was because they usually walk out of the classroom together.

"Where did everyone go?" She asked Maya as they exit through the door.

"Lucas said their coach wanted to talk to them about something. Farkle needed to pee really badly and Smackle," she looked around them. "Huh. She was supposed to come with us."

"Oh I see," They walk towards their lockers to exchange their history books to ones for their next class. "Coach moved our practice time. I hope we can get out before 5 then. I really have a lot of homework to do."

"Don't worry peaches. You'll get let out by 5 today," Maya smirks.

"I'll be counting on that."

They both slam their locker doors shut and headed towards their next class.

* * *

The end of the school day came around and Riley headed towards the locker rooms to change into her cheerleading outfit. Some of the varsity cheerleaders were already in there donning their uniform.

"Hey Riley!" Penelope greeted her with a smile.

"Hey Penny!" She smiled back as she opened her locker. "Do you know why coach moved practice earlier today?"

"No clue. See you outside!" Penelope turned on her heel and headed towards the door with a couple other girls.

Riley glanced at the clock. 3:35, it read. She looked around the locker room. It was only her and 3 other girls. _Where is everyone else?_ She wondered but kept on lacing up her shoes. Once she was done, she checked herself in the mirror and tightened her ponytail. One of the girls widened her eyes and ran out of the door. _Strange._ The other two girls followed suit, Riley trailing behind them but was stopped shortly at the door.

"Emily, what's going on?" Riley asked narrowing her eyes at them.

"Oh! You're here already. We were waiting for you so we can all go out together," Emily responded and then gave her a big grin.

"You guys are acting strange."

"What makes you say that, Riles?" Lana, the brunette one, asked as she gives Riley a big grin similar to Emily.

"Okay then. We're going to be late for practice. Let's go!" Riley takes a step forward but Emily grabs her by the shoulder and leads her toward the bathroom.

"Hold on, I think I need to check your hair bow."

Lana checks to see if Riley is looking, then quickly opens the door and run out to the field to warn everyone that Riley was on her way.

"There we go," Emily touches Riley's bow quickly and grins. "All good."

"You didn't do anything to it."

"Yes I did! Now let's go," Emily leads Riley towards the door, holding her at her elbows.

Riley noticed that Lana was already gone. She definitely thinks something is going on. None of her junior varsity team mates were in the locker room. On top of that, the girls that were in the locker room were acting strange and giving her some _very_ big grins as if they were hiding something.

* * *

As the two were nearing the football field, Riley notices that the cheerleading team was gathered on one end. She turned to look at Emily and asked, "Is there something special going on today? Is that why we're all dressed up? Are we doing some sort of team building activity?"

Emily laughs, "You ask too many questions Riles. And yes, we kinda are doing something special today."

"Then how come nobody told me?! This looks like a lot of fun!"

"Because you get extremely excited and would have jumped out of your seat in every single of your classes."

"Fair enough," Riley shrugged. Her eyes widened when everyone turned to look at her and went into position. "Why is everyone looking at me?" But there was no response. Emily was running towards their team. "Can someone please tell me what's going on here?"

Suddenly, a familiar tune comes blaring through the speakers: _Uptown Funk,_ which was Riley's current favorite song to dance with. The cheerleaders started doing their routine. Riley watched with curiosity but with amazement. She laughs when she sees Yogi on skates come out of the boys locker room and joined the cheerleaders. He skates around Riley a few times, then stops towards the side. Riley nods at Yogi and gives him a thumbs up. _He really has improved dramatically from when Charlie taught him to skate._

"Oh my god!" Riley suddenly exclaimed. "There is no way." Charlie was the one that taught Yogi how to skate. _What if Charlie is going to ask me to the dance?_ She thoughts. _If a big banner shows up I am going to..._

As if by cue, Zay and Farkle come running through the boys' locker room with a big banner in their hand. _This cannot be happening again_. They unroll it just in front of the locker room and it says: HOMECOMING?

Riley's eyes widened. The cheerleaders moved to line up evenly on each side of the banner.

"Hey," Zay turned to his right and nods towards one of the cheerleaders. "My name is Zay and I am extremely available."

"I'm extremely available too," She responds. "Wanna be my date to the dance?"

Zay's eyes widened with shock, "Wait did that just work on you?"

"Apparently," she laughs. "So is that a yes or no?"

"Would be honored, sugar." Zay gives her a wink.

 _And then here comes Charlie who will run through the banner_.

The football team ran through the banner breaking it in half in three's, with each one handing Riley a single rose. She says thank you to each of the boys as she receives them. She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes knowing that most of the football team have already gone through when she suddenly remembered that Lucas had not come out yet and that Charlie Gardner has no connections with the football team what so ever. Her eyes shot open, _Lucas. It's not Charlie. It's Lucas._

As the last group of guys hand Riley each a rose, she looks up to see what she presumed to be Lucas in a cuddle bunny suit walking towards her, with one hand behind him. She starts laughing uncontrollably. She holds her stomach. "Oh my god it hurts to laugh. I can't breathe."

"Then stop laughing at me!" Lucas inside the bunny suit exclaimed, frowning at the laughing brunette.

"I'm sorry you're just so adorable!" Riley responded in between her laughs.

He looks at Riley straight in the eye and pouts. "Riley! It's taken all of my dignity to be in the suit. Please do not make it worse!"

"Okay," she forces herself to stop laughing. "I'll stop." She laughs one more time and takes a deep breath. "Okay I'm good." She lets out another breath.

"See now I can't do this! You were laughing at me!"

"I'm sorry!" Riley pleads. "It's just that everyone coming out was in their full football gear and then there's you in a full on cuddle bunny suit with the magical carrot crest from the Hop a Long Forest."

"Riley," Lucas glares at her.

"Okay go on. Go on." She straightens out her skirt with one hand and holds the roses in another.

Lucas clears his throat. He moves his hand around from behind and Riley gasps. In this hand was a bouquet of red gummy bears. "Riley Matthews?"

"Yes!"

"Would you-"

"Absolutely." She nods excitedly.

"Any time at all."

"Of being-"

"Whatever you want"

"my Homecoming date?"

"Do you not understand yes?" She cocked her head to the side and smiles at him.

Lucas grins widely and gives Riley a full on bunny hug. The cheerleaders and football team, along with Farkle, Zay, Maya and Smackle clap their hands and cheer them on.

"You really outdid yourself Lucas," Riley smirks. "I'm impressed."

"Well I did set the bar high with the white horse," He laughs. "I'm just glad I got to ask you before Charlie Gardner."

"I'm shocked you asked _me_."

"Why?"

"Well, you know. The whole triangle thing was over and we agreed to be just friends and then-"

"But I never said my feelings for you changed Riley."

Riley blushed. "Neither have mine."

"Want to go out to dinner and chat? I'd rather not have this conversation here in front of..." He looks behind him. "Everyone."

"I would love to," she laughs and then abruptly stops. "You are going to change right?"

"Oh yes of course! I'll just run back to the locker room and change quickly. I'll meet you in front of your locker room?"

"Wait, I still have cheerleading practice!" Riley exclaims.

Lucas turns towards the cheerleading team and yells, "Coach Greene! Is it okay if Riley leaves practice early?"

"Everyone can leave practice early!" She announces. "Have fun kiddos!"

"There we go. We're all set."

Riley laughs, "Thanks. I'll go change as well. I'll see you." She leans forward and kisses Lucas on the cheek making the boy blush. Riley turns around and runs towards Maya, Smackle and her teammates who were all gushing at how cute she and Lucas were. The boys on the other hand where fist bumping Lucas. She turns her head around to look at Lucas one more time as he does the same. Lucas winks at her and they smile at each other.

* * *

After 2 months, I finally completed this story! I made it a lot longer so it'll be worth your wait. :)

Notice how I used Lucas' "proposal" from GMW? I do not own that lol Also incorporated the cuddle bunny from when Riley and Lucas were in the Best Friends Whenever Crossover

Thank you for your patience and for reading this two-shot! I would really love to hear what you think of how Lucas asked her to the dance. Leave me a review! :)


End file.
